This invention relates to a linear self-enclosed apparatus for compressing freshly dug soil into compressed blocks suitable for the creation of a structure.
The formation of building blocks from soil and clay is a well known process utilized throughout the world. Throughout the years various applications designed to automate this process have been produced. Previously designed apparatus, however, have involved complex mechanical procedures. A need exists for a design and process in which building blocks of different sizes and thickness can be formed simultaneously. An additional need exists for a design which allows for two or more systems to be joined and operated simultaneously or independently, while maintaining an easy access to replaceable components.
Examples of previous known form of presses similar to the present invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,640,671; 6,224,359.
The main objective of this invention is to provide a new and improved linear building block forming apparatus which is self-contained and capable of receiving a quantity of soil, forming building blocks of adjustable dimensions uniformly, and ejecting said blocks within a single multiple function case.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a new and improved linear building block forming process that is linear and contained within a multiple purpose case.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a new and improved linear building block forming process in which opposing compression heads are moved toward and away from one another with the purpose of receiving an adjustable quantity of soil, moving said soil, compressing said soil into a block and ejecting a compressed soil block.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a new and improved linear building block forming process in which opposing compression heads are moved toward and away from one another by any mechanical means.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a new and improved linear building block forming apparatus that may be mounted on a trailer chassis and may be towed to the site of construction.
It is another object of the invention to provide a new and improved linear building block forming apparatus that will create building blocks of different plan sizes utilizing a heavy textured clay, preferably without any addition of moisture or binder material with minimal skill or effort from the operator.
It is the objective of the invention to provide a new and improved linear building block forming apparatus that will compress the soil under high pressure to produce a building block so dense when ejected from the multiple function case that it will be instantly ready for use and need not be cured before use.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a new and improved linear building block forming apparatus that is modular in nature to allow for the addition of one or more multiple function cases, which may be controlled simultaneously or independently.
It is therefore also an object of the invention to provide a new and improved linear building block forming apparatus that is modular in nature to allow for higher production yields or to allow for production of blocks of different dimensions simultaneously or independently.
It is also an objective of the invention to provide a new and improved linear building block forming apparatus that produces uniform blocks dimensionally of adjustable sizes, which can be used to construct a structure by progressively dampening the upper course of the structure with water or light mud slurry, and placing the next course directly on top of this course.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a new and improved linear building block forming apparatus that is of durable construction.
It is also another object of the invention to provide a new and improved linear building block forming apparatus that requires low maintenance and is easily serviced.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a new and improved linear building block forming apparatus that can be assembled and operated with a minimal of skill and attention.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide a new and improved linear building block forming apparatus that loads soil into the soil receiving area of the multiple function case efficiently and in a more compacted state by the use of a high-frequency vibration apparatus mounted directly to the soil receiving hopper.
These and other advantages, features and objects of the invention will become more apparent from the following description taken in connection with the illustrative embodiment in the accompanying drawings.